Digital video capabilities can be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless broadcast systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, tablet computers, e-book readers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, digital media players, video gaming devices, video game consoles, cellular or satellite radio telephones, so-called “smart phones,” video teleconferencing devices, video streaming devices, and the like. Digital video devices implement video compression techniques, such as those described in the standards defined by ITU-T H.261, ISO/IEC MPEG-1 Visual, ITU-T H.262 or ISO/IEC MPEG-2 Visual, ITU-T H.263, ISO/IEC MPEG-4 Visual ITU-T H.264 or ISO/IEC MPEG-4 AVC, including its Scalable Video Coding (SVC) and Multiview Video Coding (MVC) extensions, and High-Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC), also known as ITU-T H.265 and ISO/IEC 23008-2, including its scalable coding extension (i.e., scalable high-efficiency video coding, SHVC) and multiview extension (i.e., multiview high efficiency video coding, MV-HEVC). HEVC and layered HEVC (“L-HEVC” or “L-HEVC) also describe Various file formats for storage of HEVC and L-HEVC are being developed. The video devices may transmit, receive, encode, decode, and/or store digital video information more efficiently by implementing such video compression techniques.
Video compression techniques perform spatial (intra-picture) prediction and/or temporal (inter-picture) prediction to reduce or remove redundancy inherent in video sequences. For block-based video coding, a video slice (i.e., a video frame or a portion of a video frame) may be partitioned into video blocks, which may also be referred to as treeblocks, coding units (CUs) and/or coding nodes. Pictures may be referred to as frames, and reference pictures may be referred to as reference frames.